Tadaima Shion
by Kazue Mitsuru
Summary: Ciuman perpisahan yang berubah menjadi ciuman selamat datang. "Tadaima Shion"


_Aku akan hidup dan kembali bersamamu ke ruang itu_

* * *

Disclaimer: No. 6 is belong to Atsuko Asano & Hinoki Kino.

Warning: Author newbie, shonen-ai, cerita yang sudah umum, kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Kazue Mitsuru present: tadaima Shion

Nezumi x Shion

* * *

"Dia pasti ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan ini kepadamu. Elyurias. Safu."

 _Dinding No. 6 sudah hancur. Yang akan dimulai sekarang ..._

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak runtuhnya dinding pemisah antara No. 6 dan Blok Barat. Kini mata penduduk No. 6 sudah terbuka lebar dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik tembok. Tembok yang telah memisahkan mereka dengan dunia luar begitu lama. Tembok yang menutupi kebohongan yang ada. Tembok yang menutupi penderitaan yang ada di baliknya. Namun sekarang, tembok itu sudah tidak ada, dan era baru dimulai dari sekarang ...

"Shion! Tolong jaga toko sebentar. Kaa-san akan keluar membeli tepung."

"Baik Kaa-san! '

Shion memandang ibunya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Semenjak kepulangannya dari Blok Barat 5 tahun lalu. Karan meminta Shion untuk membantunya di toko. Ia khawatir kalau kejadian buruk itu akan terjadi lagi menimpanya. Meskipun Shion sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, namun Karan tetap memaksa Shion. Akhirnya Shion pun menyerah.

Ciiitt ciiit ...

"Ada apa Hamlet? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Shion kepada seekor tikus putih yang menghampirinya. Shion mengusap tikus putih itu.

Hamlet adalah kenangan terakhir yang mengingatkannya dengan Nezumi dan janji mereka yang akan bertemu kembali. Tapi kapan? 1 tahun lagi kah? Dua tahun lagi? Atau 10 tahun lagi? Ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti Shion akan tetap menunggu sampai mereka bertemu.

 _Meskipun harus seribu tahun aku menunggu tapi aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi._

* * *

Perlahan-lahan salju mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit. Bagai karpet putih yang menutupi seluruh jalanan. Bulan Desember hadir kembali dengan membawa kebahagiaan dan sukacita, tidak lupa dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Berkali-kali Shion menggosokkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja. Hawa dingin tetap masuk melalui celah-celah pintu dan jendela toko.

Shion jadi teringat akan Nezumi. Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang dan bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia dapat bertahan dicuaca dingin seperti ini? Ia khawatir, namun ia juga harus yakin, kalau Nezumi adalah orang yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa bertahan, mengingat betapa susahnya hidupnya selama ini.

Kring! Kring!

"Shion Nii-chan!" Teriak Lili sambil berlari memeluk pinggang Shion.

"Lili! Dengan siapa kamu ke sini? Bukankah saljunya masih tebal? Kalau kamu terpeleset bagaimana?" Tanya Shion kepada Lily khawatir.

"Hehehe ... tadi diperjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Onii-san yang mencari Nii-chan!"

"Siap- .."

Kring! Kring!

 _Kizutsuita toki wa sotto tsutsumikonde kuretara ureshii_

 _(Saat aku terluka aku akan merasa senang ketika perlahan kau memelukku)_

"Yo, Shion!"

 _Korondetate nai toki wa sugoshi no Yuuki wo kudaisai_

 _(Saatku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, berikanlah aku sedikit rasa berani)_

 _Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama Kyou mo_

 _(Perasaan ini takkan pernah tersampaikan)_

Shion pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Tubuhnya mematung. Perlahan-lahan Shion merasakan pandangannya mulai buram menutupi menglihatannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di depan pintu berdiri sosok yang selalu ia tunggu. Sosok yang mengajarkan itu kebebasan. Sosok yang menunjukkan kebebasan yang sesungguhnya kepadanya.

 _Tsumetadi machi de hitori koko ga doko ka mou omoidasenai_

 _(Hari ini aku sendiri di kota yang dingin. Aku bahkan tak ingat dimana gerangan tempat ini)_

"Nezumi?"

 _Owaranai Yoru ni negai wa hitotshu_

 _(Hanya satu anganku, di malam tanpa fajar)_

Bruukk!

Tiba-tiba Shion berlari menubruk Nezumi yang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh bersama-sama. Nezumi tidak bergeming, seakan otaknya sedang memproses kejadian yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi dan membuatnya kaget. Ia dapat merasakan bahunya terasa basah.

 _"Hoshino nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo"_

 _( "Kuingin secercah cahaya di langit tak berbintang")_

"Oka hiks hiks eri Nezumi hiks hiks." Sambut Shion sambil menangis.

Nezumi menghela nafas. Secara perlahan tangan kirinya mengelus puncak kepala Shion, seakan berkata berhentilah menangis. Sedangkan tangan kananya yang bebas mengangkat dagu Shion dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hal itu dilakukan Nezumi dengan cepat agar Lili tidak melihatnya.

 _Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae_

 _(Bahkan segala hal yang telah kubuang di tempat yang takkan bisa kusinggahi lagi)_

"Tadaima Shion."

 _Umarekawatte Ashita o KITTO terashite kureru_

 _(Pasti akan terlahir kembali dan menyinari esok hari)_

 _Song by Aimer_

Owari

* * *

Author notes:

Selamat pagi / siang / malam minna-san! Sebenarnya fanfic ini saya buat ketika saya sedang jenuh memikirkan ide cerita saat membuat fanfic saya yang pertama, namun setelah selesai sempat terlupakan oleh saya dan saya baru ingat kembali ketika saya memeriksa data komputer beberapa waktu yang lalu ^, ^ ". Latar waktu cerita ini mengambil waktu 5 tahun setelah ending No. 6 (versi anime). Pada saat itu saya geregetan dengan endingnya, akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sambungan cerita versi saya sendiri. cerita ini memang sederhana dan masih ada kekurangan, namun saya berharap semoga dikemudian hari kemampuan menulis saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Oleh karena itu saya berharap semoga ada salah satu dari minna-san sekalian yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya dengan mengomentari fanfic ini. Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada minna-san yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya.


End file.
